


Opening Up

by catherinegrant



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherinegrant/pseuds/catherinegrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara confides in Cat as to why she's never let her finger fuck before, and ends up opening up to Cat in more ways than one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Up

**Author's Note:**

> Endless thanks to [captainjaybird](http://archiveofourown.org/users/captainjaybird/pseuds/captainjaybird) for helping me edit and proofread this. You're a star, Charlie <3

“Kara.” Moonlight bathes Kara's naked figure, and Cat gazes reverently at the sight of her sprawled out on the bed. “Why don't you ever let me touch you?”

Kara sits up. “What do you mean? I let you touch me all the time.” Her face flushes as she recalls Cat's skillful fingers threading their way through her folds, her tongue swirling around Kara's clit.

“Yes, but...”

“But what? What is it, what's wrong?”

Cat bites her bottom lip. “I want to be inside of you.” Cat's voice is oddly hesitant but also sultry, and heat pools between Kara’s legs.

“At first I thought with how you kept tensing up whenever I tried it that you were just uncomfortable with the idea and so I dropped it but then,” Cat continues, “then I walked in on you in the shower that one day, touching yourself, driving your fingers in and out of yourself and god—” Cat inhales deeply. “That's an image I'll never forget.”

Kara's hand trembles as she reaches out for Cat. “Do you remember how I told you that when I first got to Earth I was afraid to touch people because I was so terrified of hurting them?”

Cat nods.

“And how when we first started sleeping together I was so worried I'd hurt you during sex, until I finally felt confident that I could monitor my strength?”

“Yes, darling, and you worked all that out so what is the problem?”

Kara purses her lips. “When I was in college, my roommate Laura, she bought me—” Kara turns pink, coughing to clear her throat. “She bought me a vibrator. And, and I was so embarrassed but she just told me that she thought I needed to lighten up and that maybe this would help.”

Cat rubs her hand down Kara's arm, the gesture small but reassuring. “I just kind of tucked it away in my drawer and forgot about it, but then one day she was away for the night at her boyfriend's place and I, I got curious.

“I was just rubbing it against my clit, but then I wanted to know what it felt like to have something inside of me beside my own fingers. So I slid it in, slowly at first but god, it felt so good and I just couldn't stop and then I was coming and I almost passed out it was so incredible, but then...”

She falters. “I broke it. I broke the vibrator. I hadn't realized at first but when I pulled it out the plastic was completely crushed and—” She chokes back a sob. “This isn't like that time I accidentally bent your headboard, or how I used to rip your sheets whenever I came. I was able to learn to control those things better because they were _voluntary_. Cat, I can't control this. If you were inside of me when I came, I think I might break your fingers.”

Cat can't help it. A laugh bubbles up in her chest and makes its way out of her throat. “I guess it never occurred to me that dating Supergirl would mean I'd have to contend with the vagina of steel.”

Kara's face turns about as red as her cape. “Are you...” She trails off hesitantly. “Are you mad?”

“Mad? Darling, no, how could I ever be mad about getting to wake up next to you every morning? I won't lie and pretend that I don't want to feel you in that way, but please don't ever think that I'm sacrificing anything for you, because I wouldn't change a thing about this. Not for the world. Besides...” Cat smirks. “How many people get to say they've brought the hero of National City to her knees?”

Kara rolls her eyes with feigned annoyance, but arousal courses through her. _Typical Cat,_ she thinks. Still, she rakes her eyes hungrily over Cat's body. “Maybe we could try.” Kara gulps at the words hurtling out of her mouth on their own volition.

“But I thought you said?”

“I know it's dangerous, but god...” Kara takes Cat in with hooded eyelids, breathing raggedly. “I want to feel you inside me too.”

Cat groans, deep and guttural. Suddenly she's pinning Kara down against the bed and peppering kisses along her neck. “Fuck,” Kara says, breathy and needy and so, _so_ turned on.

Cat responds by grinding against her and slipping a thigh between Kara's legs and god, Kara can feel how wet she is by just how effortlessly Cat's skin glides against her center. She bites back a whine as Cat continues to drag herself across Kara's wetness tantalizingly slowly.

 _“Please.”_ Kara looks at Cat with begging eyes, wanting, needing Cat's touch. She sighs as Cat begins to cup her breasts, massaging the soft, smooth flesh with her palms.

Leaving one hand to toy with Kara's nipple, Cat trails her other hand down Kara's stomach, following the faint line of hair below her navel until she reaches the soft patch above her legs. Kara's breath catches, and her pulse races as Cat's fingers finally brush against her sex. This is a dance they both know by heart, but now the song is changing and Kara isn't sure how she should react to the sudden shift in rhythm.

Cat draws languid circles around Kara's clit with her finger and Kara whimpers, putty in her hands. “God, yes, Cat, please.” She widens her legs and smashes herself against Cat's palm, eager to feel more than Cat is willing to give yet.

“Greedy,” Cat tuts, shooting Kara a warning look. Nodding weakly, Kara relaxes her body and lets herself get lost in Cat's feather touches against her folds.

But oh. _Oh._ She feels a sudden warmth as Cat slips a finger in, and she looks up just as Cat adds another. Kara moans, lifting her hips to meet Cat's hand. Cat hums and begins to pump her fingers in and out of her and god, it feels so good.

Kara pants raggedly with each thrust of Cat's fingers, and when Cat crooks them suddenly, Kara almost screams. Cat catches her cry with a kiss, pressing herself tightly against Kara's body and wrapping her free hand around the back of Kara's neck. Threading her fingers through Kara's hair, Cat lets her palm slap against Kara's folds. Kara grabs onto Cat’s sides, her grip tightening as urgency builds within her chest. “I'm close, please, I don't want to—”

Cat smiles and slides her fingers out of Kara slowly, twisting them in the most agonizing of ways. Kara's eyes widen as she watches Cat raise her soaked fingers to her lips and suck them clean. The sight of it finally undoes her, and Kara's back arches and her voice breaks as she comes.

Spent, she collapses onto the bed. Cat leans in and brushes their lips together, and Kara marvels at the taste of herself on Cat's tongue. She sighs, content and sated.

“Was that okay?” Cat asks finally.

Kara nips playfully at Cat's earlobe, and her lips tickle Cat's neck as she whispers, “Yes, but you're next.”


End file.
